What's Gonna Happen to My Eyes?
by jazzybizzle
Summary: When Stiles finally wakes up, he feels different. Very different. Hinted Stydia, Scira, and Alisaac. A 'What if' scenario. Oneshot!


**I'm suddenly liking the idea of werewolf!Stiles! I mean, demon!Stiles was a thing and now we're seeing it in 3b! He would be so cute as a beta :3**

**I just don't want any of my bbys dead, and the theories about nogitsune!Allison have me seething. She better not be killed off! And I don't want Kira to get more hate because of it!**

**Anyways, enjoy the thing :}**

* * *

_"He's...He's waking up..!"_

_"Guys, get in here!"_

_"Oh my God..."_

_"Stiles! Stiles? Where's Stiles?!"_

_"In here, shh!"_

_"Shh...we don't want to startle him. Let him wake on his own."_

Stiles' ears perked up at the familiar voices that echoed from down the long tunnel. He was in complete, utter darkness. He wanted to get to the light. He began walking, his head tilted to the side in disbelief. _What if this wasn't real? What if he was dead?_

With a dry groan, his eyelids fluttered open, and he took in a great gasp of shock as familiar faces clouded his vision. He didn't know where to focus, each face blurring around the edges yet zooming in to high definition. He could smell things he had never smelled before at a distance, like the scent of animals and other chemicals and products that were in the room. He could hear several different thumping sounds and he realized that they were..._heartbeats_?

"What the hell...?" Stiles finally spoke, his voice cracking in places, and he heard everyone sigh in relief; even a few weak chuckles.

"_Stiles_," a familiar male voice sighed his name with a deep, brotherly affection.

Stiles turned his head slowly, a smile gracing his features. "Scott."

The true alpha smiled back at his best friend, cupping the back of Stiles' head to help him sit up. And that's when Stiles' gaze fell on everyone, one at a time; Derek, Deaton, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Kira, and...

Lydia.

A strong feeling of nostalgia washed over him. He felt happy to see her and the rest of his friends, but an overwhelming feeling of guilt came over him soon after. What had he done?

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Scott asked him.

"Fine, I guess," said Stiles. "What happened?"

They all exchanged glances.

"You don't remember?" said Aiden.

"Of course he doesn't, idiot," said Derek.

Stiles shifted, stretching his stiff back when he felt something on his skin stretch with it. No one looked him in the eyes as he looked up in alarm, then raised his shirt up over his abdomen. And there, on his side, was a large patch of gauze, stained pink with drying blood.

"What is this?" Stiles whispered.

But with a striking realization, he knew. He _knew_.

"It...was the only way to save you," Scott murmured, hanging his head, and Stiles slowly peeled back the patch with shaky fingers to see for himself.

But there was nothing to see. The pads of his fingers ran across the unharmed skin; he could feel some sensitivity there and some soreness. Proof that he...that he was a...

Scott met his gaze, waiting for him to answer. Stiles ripped the patch completely off, swinging his legs over the table cautiously, and slid off the cool surface to stand. Then he does the unexpected, and pulls Scott to him for a fierce hug. Scott only embraced him just as tight, and Stiles felt the tears coming. He didn't know what was with him and crying in a tense moment when someone would hug him, but it always happened. And at the moment, he didn't care.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered hoarsely, and he felt Scott nod.

The others got their hugs in-or rather, some show of affection. Derek gave him a strong pat on the back, Aiden lightly punched him in the arm, and Isaac and Ethan actually went for the hugs.

Kira was next, hesitantly approaching him. Stiles held his arms out and she went into them, embracing her gently. "Hey, muffin."

And then, finally, it was Lydia who approached him. She tripped on her way to him, and he caught her on reflex, embracing her snugly. She gripped onto his shirt for dear life as she silently sobbed in his chest. He buried his face in her shoulder, her scent soothing him. And yet, he wanted to push her away, because of his guilt about what happened between him and Malia. He felt like he cheated her, and not in the classic way.

Lydia ran her fingers through his hair, leaning up on her tiptoes; her nose pressed against his shoulder blade. Stiles pressed his lips together until they turned white, resisting the urge to kiss her.

"I'm okay," he assured her softly, and, not being able to help himself, he brushed his mouth against her forehead.

Lydia only nodded, and reluctantly pulled away, still holding his arms as he held hers.

"Wait," said Stiles. "Where's Allison?"

Isaac was the first to turn, and Stiles saw the second table currently occupied by the curly brunette. The huntress was too still, her skin pale and clammy.

The attention shifted to the youngest Argent as everyone gathered around her operation table. Lydia slid her hand into Stiles' as Kira laced her fingers with Scott's for support.

"What happened to her?" Stiles brushed her hair back with his free hand.

"We'll fill you in, in time," said Deaton. "She'll be fine."

Stiles trusted him and nodded, even though the suspense was killing him.

"But wait..." Stiles turned around. "If you bit me," he addressed Scott, "and the bite worked, what's..."

"What's what?" said Scott.

"What's gonna happen to my eyes?" His voice shook of uncertainty.

"...We don't know," said Derek.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Aiden teased.

"You'll be fine, no matter what your eye color is," said Scott.

"But they'll be blue, won't they? All those people I...-"

"It wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it is! It's my fault people got hurt and killed. Peter said so that once you take a life, you..." His hand balled into a fist, and Lydia rubbed the back of his hand soothingly. But that did nothing to calm him down. His entire body shook, and he closed his eyes tight as the anger and guilt and loss and _pain_ built up inside him.

"Stiles..."

"Stiles?"

"Lydia...-"

Lydia's grip was suddenly gone as Scott and Kira pulled her away from Stiles. While Kira and Lydia stood together, Scott approached Stiles bravely.

"Stiles, look at me." He put a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, stray tears splashing on the floor. He panicked, now legitimately seeing red. Upon his best friend's command, he looked up into Scott's now alpha eyes.

Several gasps echoed around the room.

Stiles caught his reflection in the mirror, where a pair of gold beta eyes stared right back at him.


End file.
